Everything Will be Okay
by ravenclaw-geek394
Summary: Anna and Kristoff are overjoyed when they find out that Anna's pregnant with their first child. They start preparing right away, but ten weeks into the pregnancy something goes terribly wrong. Modern AU.


**Just a warning this fic does include themes of pregnancy, pregnancy problems, implied blood and pain, and lots and lots of tears. But I promise the ending is worth it! Happy Reading! :)**

They had been warned, just like any other first time parents, of the possible risks. The multiple different problems that could have occurred during the pregnancy. Problems that could have happened to anyone. Anyone could've woken up at 9:00 AM with excruciating cramps and abnormal bleeding. Anyone could've been told, once they reached the hospital, that there was a severe problem with their pregnancy. Anyone could've had a complete miscarriage after only ten weeks of being pregnant.

It could have been anyone.

But it wasn't anyone.

It was Anna.

Anna had called Kristoff in a confused panic as soon as she had woken up to the unbearable cramps and the small puddle of blood. She was already crying, speaking in between sobs.

"K-Kristoff, I d-don't know w-what to do! I can barely g-get up! It h-hurts!" Anna continued to sob on the other end of the phone, taking gasps of air in between every word she spoke.

Kristoff was internally freaking out on the other end of the phone. He was a whole hour away at a construction site for work where phones were prohibited, but he thought his pregnant wife's emergency was more important than a rule.

"Shh, sh. Anna please try to calm down. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay-" Kristoff's soothing words were cut off by Anna's panicked sobs.

"But Kristoff what if it's NOT?" Anna wailed on as Kristoff froze in silence. Anna always exaggerated things, everything was always made bigger than it had to be. However, Anna was forever the optimistic one. Believing that everything would be alright. No matter what. For her to lose her optimism meant something had to be wrong. Kristoff swallowed dryly and cut off Anna's unintelligible babbling. "Go to the hospital down the street. Tell them what's wrong and I'll-" Kristoff paused and frowned at the thought of the hour long drive between him and his pregnant wife. He should've chosen a different assignment. "Be there as soon as I can. Everything is going to be fine. I know it. I love you." Kristoff heard Anna mumble an out of breath "Okay," before he hung up and started the hour long drive back home.

Forty five minutes into the drive Anna texted him saying she was back home and to just go straight there. Kristoff asked if everything was alright.

But she never responded.

Kristoff couldn't sit still for the entire drive home. He continuously shook his leg and anxiously drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. His heart was beating a mile a minute and for some reason Kristoff just couldn't calm down. He wanted someone to tell him that everything was going to be okay, that nothing bad happened to Anna or the baby. That when he would get home he would find Anna sitting on the couch watching a movie, happy as can be. She would babble on about how it was just a little 'thing' and the doctors fixed it up and she was absolutely perfect. Then they would sit blissfully and in seven months their baby would be born. Happy and healthy and absolutely beautiful.

But nobody told him that.

And the sight Kristoff found gwhen he finally got home wasn't one to lift his spirits.

All the lights were turned off in the apartment, usually Anna had lights on in at least half of the rooms. The TV was off along with the radio, which Anna usually kept on to fill the silence in the apartment when she wasn't at work or out and about. But what frightened him the most was their bedroom door. It was locked. Anna never locked any doors, not even the front door. (no matter how many times Kristoff told her it was safer if it was locked) Kristoff choked on his own breath and went rummaging in a nearby drawer for the key. His hands were so clammy he could barely hold the little key in his hands. It took all of his might not to cry when he walked into the dark room.

Anna was curled up on the bed, hair a tangled and ratty mess. Kristoff recognized her pajamas - at least the design. These were different from her normal ones; they were older and black with no characteristic bright colors. There were two large empty boxes of tissues at her feet. Anna's head was resting on a pillow of crumpled-up tissues. Her cheeks were tear-stained and her eyelids red and puffy. She was asleep but her breathing was shaky and exasperated.

Kristoff walked over to the bed nervously. Everything was supposed to be alright. Nothing was supposed to go wrong. He had told her so. The blond crawled onto the bed and laid down next to sleeping Anna. Scooting closer, he enveloped her into a hug. His chin resting gently on her fiery red haired head, his one hand laying on her shoulder and the other stroking her arm. He wanted to comfort her, not to wake her, she would say everything when she was ready.

Kristoff just wasn't sure if he was ready to hear it.

Anna woke up only a few minutes later. Kristoff had felt her stirring but was surprised when he heard his wife's voice. It was hoarse and hurt, full of pain and desperation and terror.

"They told me something was wrong. The nurses and doctors and the medical people said they were going to try their best to fix it but..." Anna's voice trailed off and she moved so she was leaning against the headboard of the bed. Kristoff pulled himself into the same position and wrapped his arms around her, fighting back tears that never usually escaped his eyes. Anna squeezed her eyes shut, and angled her head at the ceiling. Her freckled hands were gripping a small reindeer toy, the first thing they had bought for the baby, against her stomach.

"But?" Kristoff whispered dryly, he was impatient and couldn't take the wait of the evidently bad news.

Anna's eyes opened. Her usual bright and bubbly blue-green eyes were dull and in pain. She locked eyes with Kristoff and tears silently slid down her face.

"But they couldn't make any promises..." And Anna collapsed. She fell into Kristoff's lap, her head against his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Kristoff pulled her close, tenderly tightening his hug. "The baby is gone Kristoff. It was a complete miscarriage. All at once. The baby can't..."

That's when Kristoff started crying. His tears landing on her head as her cries shook the bed.

"I-It's o-oka." He couldn't finish the sentence. He couldn't speak. Only cry.

Anna's tears slowed and she began to talk again. Slow and unhappy. But she spoke.

"They never told me what was wrong. Just that there was a problem and they would try to fix it. It was my baby. And it..." She choked out the next few words. "died, inside me. It's all my fault. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Anna threw her face into her hands and continued to cry, but no tears came out. Kristoff stopped his tears and held her covered face.

"Don't say that A-Anna. It isn't your f-fault. It happens to a lot of people, n-no one knows w-why. Everything will be o-okay. Eventually. I p-promise." He held her head gingerly and rocked her as she continued to cry into her hands. Tears began to stream down Kristoff's face again, louder now.

But everything would be okay. He knew. He promised.

 **~Two Years Later~**

"Hello little one." Anna smiled blissfully, her eyes alight with joy. Anna continued to rock the bundled, and still slightly red faced, newborn in her arms. Kristoff sat in a chair pulled up to the hospital bed. Rubbing Anna's shoulder and gazing down at the small baby.

"She has your nose." Kristoff mumbled, tapping the stirring baby's nose as he spoke. Anna giggled and kissed the baby's soft and fragile nose. "She's to young for you to tell. I only had her a few hours ago..." Anna beamed, her eyes shining with pride when she said I. Kristoff grinned and nodded. "Yes, so shouldn't you be exhausted? Don't you need to sleep?" He reached out to take the baby and lay it in her bed. But Anna softly shook her head. "I can't go to sleep now everything is just so..." Her eyes locked with the baby's half open ones. Kristoff's lip quivered and his voice cracked when he spoke. "Everything is okay?" Anna broke her gaze with the little one and stared at Kristoff.

"No." She whispered, in a blissful daze,

"Everything is perfect."


End file.
